


Lonely Creatures

by LadyJSenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Bonding, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cultural Differences, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Levi Needs a Hug, M/M, Mating Rituals, Non Binary Hange, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Smut, Switching, Top Levi, alien Levi, non-con does not apply to Levi, self discovery, so does Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJSenpai/pseuds/LadyJSenpai
Summary: Recently orphaned Eren Yeager is sent to newly discovered Planet Zounkla to help colonize it. Civil war breaks out and Eren is caught in the middle. An unknown person enters the battle, and it's quickly obvious it's not human. It also has an interest towards Eren. I suck at summarizing this apparently. This is also based off of a dream I had.





	Lonely Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an introduction chapter. This will be a little slow burn, but it sets the mood for the later chapters. Please let me know what you think!

“Eren Yeager, 15 yrs. old male, I.D. number AOT104RT5. DOB March 30th 4218. Average height, unmentionable talents, rather average grades and abilities. Brown hair that’s rather shaggy, blue green eyes that are quite unusual. Recently orphaned after mother’s death from Titans disease. Father is missing. Only belongings are some clothes and that necklace from your father. The only reason you're being orfered on this journey is because you have no place else to go.” Rico Brzenska said straightening out the paper work in her hands. She adjusted her glasses as she looked up to observe the teen currently occupying the chair in front of her desk. “You’re lucky in this, because there’s plenty of others that have signed up to go.” 

Eren Yeager said nothing in response. He only kept his head down, staring at the dingy red carpet at his feet. Rico sighed, she really didn’t have time for this. There were plenty of other things she could be working on. Like the built up paper work of other orphan cases to sort though. The Titan virus outbreak resulted in a lot of lost lives. Orphanages were over crowded, and the government simply couldn’t keep up with the demand of space and resources. The only problem solver they could come up with was sending the excess off to the new planet they were working to colonize. 

Planet Zounkla was a wild jungle planet. As far as they knew there were no inhabitants other than animal like creatures. Despite that, there was an area that had to have inhabited a human like species before. It had the remnants of housing and gardens. There weren’t any indicators of what caused the previous inhabitants to leave. However, after observations of the climate and habitat, scientists and the government officials lost concern over the theories. Instead they focused on what they could benefit from colonizing such a seemingly fruitful planet.

“You leave tomorrow at five a.m., be ready to depart at the boarding docks by four thirty a.m. Do you have any questions?” Rico asked, voice stern. The teen only shook his head, eyes never leaving the carpet. “Okay, then you are free to go back to Trost Orphanage.” Eren slowly stood up as Rico did the same. She opened the door and called the next one waiting to see her. Eren locked eyes with the person as they passed by, both wearing grim expressions. 

Back at the orphanage Eren packed up the few meager things he had while talking to his two best friends. “I have to be at the boarding docks by four thirty tomorrow morning. It should take a few weeks to arrive.” 

“But Eren, why not try to fight it? We can still all stick together. You shouldn’t have to go by yourself. They know I was adopted. As your sister they should have me set to go, too.” Mikasa argued. She grasped her red scarf fiddling with the ends, her dark eyes intense.

“We could try speaking to Mrs. Rico again. Maybe we can change the arrangements.” Armin added into the conversation. Eren sighed, already prepared for this.

“Guys, the reason I’m going is because they need extra hands for grunt work. There’s too many people here. I have to go. At least there I can help prepare for more people, and you two will be able to be sent sooner.” His green blue eyes shone with resolve. “Mikasa, they need you for the military. They need strong people like you. Plus, they’ll be sending plenty military over again soon. We both know you'll have no trouble qualifying after introductions.” He sat down onto his small cot. “Armin, you know they’ll be expecting you to be able to work in some kind of intelligence. You were the top of the class. Everyone knows I only placed fifth from stubbornness than actual talent.” Eren looked to his blue eyed friend trying to make his face indifferent. Armin knew better, as did Mikasa. Armin leaned in for a hug, Mikasa swooping into it making them all tumble back onto the bed. 

“We’re going to miss you here.” Mikasa said quietly.

“It’ll be so quiet around here without you!” Armin cried loudly.

Four thirty the following morning Eren Yeager stood with his bag ready to board the ship MP101. The ship was equipped to safely transport about a thousand people, but only five hundred fifty people were scheduled to shuttle for this journey. Most were the military police, the rest being some survey corps officers, farmers, medical staff, scientists, and orphans. A few nobles boarded, the ones who wanted the genuine real experience of settling a new planet. On the way onto the ship there was a side table with a small white tent beside it. A few doctors were injecting people with the new vaccine before take off. This was the vaccine given to anyone seeking to travel through space, with the addition of what they cultivated that you could get from the new planet. 

“Eren Yeager.” A firm hard voice called, and Eren walked up to the man. The man’s mustached lip twitched. “This way.” He gestured to the deemed ‘sanitary’ area closed behind him. “State i.d. number.” The man said with a clipboard in hand. 

“AOT104RT5, sir.” Eren answered steadily. He hated needles, despite his dad having been a doctor. The man checked off his name. 

“Hi Eren! Sit right here, and I’ll shoot you right up!” A cheerful voice said loudly entering the tent. Hange Zoe was eccentric, loud and slightly manic, but Eren liked them regardless. They worked with his father before his sudden disappearance. As usual their hair was thrown up in a messy pony tail, and glasses were sliding down their nose. Eren sat down smiling. 

“Hange, you’re at this shindig, too, huh?” The teen questioned. Hange prepped his arm after drawing the vaccine. 

“Yup! I wouldn’t miss it!” They said cheerfully. “Here we go!” Hange stuck him and pushed the plunger. Eren cringed and Hange smiled kindly. “Still hate needles I see.” They placed a band aid. “All done! Now you’re ready to go on your adventure.”

“Thanks Hange. See you on the ship?” Eren asked hopefully. He still didn’t know who would be going on the journey. Hange frowned in dismay.

“They didn’t give me a pass to go this time!!” They cried out looping their arms around Eren’s shoulders. “Can you believe that? All those wonderful samples I have to wait to collect!” The teen patted her back consolingly. 

Boarding the craft was an experience in itself. The numbering of the rooms and levels was confusing, and he had to ask where to go more than once. His room was nice, it was similar to a military barrack. He was set to bunk with another person named Porco Galliard, who had light eyes, and blond hair pushed back in an undercut style. He was of average height to Eren’s opinion. He wore combat trousers and a short coat. His personality was a little more uppity to his taste, but otherwise he was tolerable. Galliard’s eyes were something Eren felt familiar. Someone who had lost everything, who knew what loss and pain was. A fellow orphan. 

The duration of the flight went smoothly, other than a few casualties. Some of the people had a negative reaction to the new vaccination. They were found in bed, foamy saliva running from their mouths and blood leaking from their eyes. Twenty Three victims total, all incinerated that morning. Notice of the occurrence was sent to military headquarters right away, and a small silence of respect was held before breakfast. 

Traveling through space on the ship gave the teen a taste of what to expect at the colony. He was put to work after lunch to learn his new duties. Apparently that entailed being almost like a slave. Eren lost track of how much he had cleaned the first week. Finally on the twenty fourth day an announcement of nearing the planet sounded over the intercoms. In six hours they would be landing at their new colony. Excitement buzzed through the ship, people rushing to get things together. An order for everyone to stay in their rooms until landing was issued into the coms. Eren laid back on his bunk wondering to himself. Who knew what the new planet had in store. Maybe this is the change he needed.


End file.
